


And None Of Them Where Ever The Same

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eren and Mikasa being scarred for life, I mean its so horrible it'll make you cringe, Implied spanking, M/M, and eren thinks about cutting off his ears, connie calls on god, connie crying, horrible dirty talk, implied blowjob, implied praise kink, levis loud as fuck, no one is ever the same again, over hearing smut, sasha never eating again, the cadets being creepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cadets, Erwin, Mike and Hanji stand out in the yard, tortured with the sounds of Captain Levi and Armin Arlert having sex.</p><p>Eren and Mikasa are scarred for life.</p><p>All the cadets are never the same after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And None Of Them Where Ever The Same

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shities thing i have ever written, but i wrote it so why not just post it?
> 
> If your reading my Omega! Levi and Alpha! Eren fic I would just like to tell you that'll i'll be a few more days probably, i have about 1,500 words done but im shit at smut so yeah
> 
> dont worry its not as shitty as this smut I swear

All they knew was that someone was having some fucked up heavy sex during training.

The cadets stood out in the muddy yard, their eyes wide and their jaws slack. Their eyes were glued to the door that the unknown couple was banging behind, they stood in an eerie silence, it being only broken by the broken noises coming from the hidden love track.

They were so loud in fact, in dragged Hanji out of her lab and the Commander out of his office. They stood next to the stumped young people, and Mike too, thought he was grinning broadly like he knew a secret none of the other did. Which he most likely did. He could probably smell the people that were getting it on.

“So are you just gonna all stand here all afternoon?” Jean asked the group at large.

Several heads nodded, though mostly no one even looked his way, to hypnotized by the high pitched screams and loud growling their ears were being forced to take in. They were all trying to identify who’s voices they belonged too, not eve looking around to see who was missing. It was hard to tell thought with the way the pitches changed so often.

Oh well, they would just have to see who it was when they were forced to come out of the small room and-

“Say my name, whore.”  
Or not.

Eren and Mikasa startled so badly they almost fell back into the mud, they were caught by a few of their comrades, who were coughing lightly to cover up their laughter. The step brother and sister shared horrified glances, who the hell was-

“Armin!”  
The shriek was much like the one people might make while almost falling off a cliff, desperate, overwhelmed, gasped out suddenly and frantically.

“Say it louder.” Armin prompted, the firm sound of skin slapping against skin following.

“Armin! Armin!”

“That’s a good boy.”

That was a guy? God, really? It seemed….rude, but they had all assumed it was a girl. Mostly due to the fact of how high pitched the noises were, how weak and desperate and needy they sounded. But what guy on camp was even small enough for Armin to get on top of-

“You make such pretty noises, Levi.”

Sasha promptly spit out the water she had been guzzling down, mouth falling open as her eyes bugged a little. Not a second later the silence that had once again had been taken place by the loud shrieks of Hanji laughter. The women was bended at the waist, tears running down her cheeks, balanced on her knees so she wouldn’t fall right into the dirt.

“That’s a good baby,” Armin growled. “Bend over farther slut, I want my dick knocking against your damn rib cage.”

Hanji slowly slid to the dirt, her laughter so intense that it made no noise, she pounded the dirt with a closed fist, her shoulders shaking madly.

“Yes, yes fuck me deeper, come in me,”

“Fucking slut, come all over yourself first, come on bitch, you’re so fucking close your ass has been clenching for the last three minutes, come on.”

Eren had never been so scarred by anything else in his entire life. He was heavily temped to draw a knife from his own belt and cut his ears right off, the maybe stab threw the gaping holes into his brain a few times to delete the information.

Hanji rolled onto her back, eyes squeezed shut as she wheezed for breath. The Commanders lips were set into a firm, trembling line, his strong broad shoulders shook madly. Mike was no better, the man was nearing at Hanji’s state, his hands clasped over his knees as he gasped for breath.

“Jerk me off.” Levi’s voice, the one he usually used for making soldiers run till their feet bled, was lost into the air and parted with a sharp whimper.

“You haven’t been a good enough boy though.” Armin taunted, Levi screamed. “I think you should just get off by my cock slamming into your sweet little ass Levi, how does that sound?”

“Hurry up.” Levi pleated.

Armin let out a cold chuckle, and the sound of skin frantically smacking against skin echoed throughout the yard, permanently fucking the cadets brains up worse than any Titan attack ever could, because it was obviously not the hand on ass cheek action they had heard briefly.

Eren tried his best not to imagine what Armin’s balls slapping against the Captains ass cheeks would look like.

“Armin!” Levi sobbed. “Armin! Armin! Armin!” there was a nearly feral, high pitched shriek and they all knew the captain was done for, there was a raspy gasp as Levi most likely clenched around Armin, and then they loud groaning sound of “fucking shit Levi, good slut.”

Hanji was now on her stomach, lifting up her eye wear to wipe at the water streaming down her flushed red cheeks, she panted into the earth, gasping for any sort of air.

“Ouch.” They heard the Captain whisper.

A shrill giggle. “Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.” The Captain scowled most likely.

Armin giggled again. “No not really.”

“For the love of god, can we do it someplace cleaner next time.”

“Sure, baby.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sure, Captain Sir God Leader Corporal-“

“Wise ass.”

“Tight ass.”

The door was torn open, and then Levi and Armin both stepped out into the yard. The Captain froze in his place, his gray eyes widening in horror. He watched the Commander finally give up and burst into laughter, Hanji and Mike gasping for breath on the ground. The scarred for fucking life expressions on Mikasa and Eren’s face. Connie slowly sunk to his knees and burst into tears, crying out for god to save his ears. Sasha dropped the bread that had been clamped in her hand. “I’m never eating again.”

Levi slowly turned on his heels. He jabbed a finger into Armin’s thin chest. “You are never laying a finger on me again,” and then marched across the yard to his quarters as quickly and briskly as possible.  
Armin leaned against the forehead, finishing buttoning up his shirt calmly. When he was done he slipped on his jacket and closed the door firmly, he barely spared any of them a glance as he followed after Levi.  
“Where are you going?” Erwin asked Armin as he walked past.

“Going to go get a blowjob.” Armin serenely, and then saluted the Commander before entering the building.

Mike snorted. “That boys gonna get his dick cut off.”

If he did, they never found out, because no one saw either of the two men til the next morning.


End file.
